Two Alphas, Two Packs
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Just thought of it. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Two Alphas, two packs**

**Bella and Paul**

**Romance and Drama**

**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **just thought of this. There's two wolf packs and you will see why in later chapters.

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

I heard arguing outside. Everyone got up and walked outside. I followed everyone. There was already a crowd gathered around. I got to the front of the row of spectators. Paul was growling and shaking. Jake was calm yet looking mad.

"Sam wants a negotiation not for you to rejoin," Jake was saying.

"What's going on?" I chose that moment to make my presence known.

"Sam wants to talk," Jake said.

"Why can't he just howl on no man's land?" I questioned.

Jake shrugged.

"Tell her what you said," Paul said, still growling and shaking.

I put my hand on his chest.

"Stay. Calm," I Alpha ordered Paul.

"You. Tell me," I ordered Jake.

He looked around uneasily. I turned around and managed a glare at the spectators before they scattered.

"There's a red head trying to get past on to the reservation,"

"Is there anywhere else we can meet with Sam?"

He nodded.

"Meeting at no man's land,"

"I'll pass the word along,"

I gently but firmly pushed Paul into the forest. I stepped back before he exploded into an angry silver wolf.

"Run and get the anger out."

He whined. I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: **this is probably a bad start. Anyways, what do you think? Hate it. Love it. What needs improvement?

-Cola Marie


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Alphas, two packs  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance and drama  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **I don't own any of these characters. In each chapter, I'm going to have different POVs other than Bella. I'm also going to ask who do you want me to put a POV in. thanks so much for the reviews.

**Paul: (comes out of the woods, growling) on with the chapter, woman.  
><strong>**Me: I was getting to that (rolls eyes)  
><strong>**Paul: don't you dare roll your eyes at me  
><strong>**Me: who's gonna stop me? (raises an eyebrow)  
><strong>**Paul: please on with the story  
><strong>**Me: well if you didn't interrupt me then I would've already wrote the chapter (rolls eyes)  
><strong>**Paul: you asked for it  
><strong>**Me: (looks alarmed for a second then phases)  
><strong>**Paul: (phases as well)  
><strong>**Me: (growls)  
><strong>**Paul: (snarls)  
><strong>**Me: (starts circling)  
><strong>**Paul: (snaps teeth then lunges)  
><strong>**Me: (fights)  
><strong>**Paul: (fights back)  
><strong>**Me: (pins him and snaps teeth near his neck)  
><strong>**Paul: (growls and flips you over then pins you)  
><strong>**Me: (growls and kicks him with my hind legs)  
><strong>**Paul: (growls)  
><strong>**Me: (pushes him into the woods to continue the fight)  
><strong>**Sam: (comes out of the woods) since the author is too busy fighting a character. Review please**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**BPOV  
><strong>I pulled up to Paul's house. I'm in need of a release and the pain in my chest loosened. Once wolves mate, we mate for life. I walked up to the door. Paul opened the door and had the door closed with my back against it in one second.

Our kisses was all teeth and tongue. I tangled my hand into his short inky black hair and tugged harshly. He growled. I tugged my shirt off. I decided to go bra-less and panty-less. We were working to get each other's pants off while our kisses grew even more hungry.

Once our pants were off. Paul gripped my ass and hauled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room and deposited me on the bed. He crawled towards me and covered my body with his.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I pulled him in for a heated kiss. He placed his dick at my entrance. He didn't waste anytime on plunging in. I moaned in his mouth. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed into the hilt.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered.

Paul hummed. He slowed down after slamming into me.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," I moaned out.

Paul licked my neck. He slowly rocks in and out of me. I grab his hands and intertwines out hands. He swirls his hips on the way in. I gasp in his ear. I could feel the coil in my gut. He squeezes my hand. He grunted. I gasped and moaned. Paul picked up the pace. The coil in my gut tightened.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered in my ear.

He nibbled on the spot near my ear. Just then I let go. He grunted and twitched inside of me then came. I milked him for all he was worth. He pulled out slowly. He lay on his back then I was pulled to his chest. I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

I woke up to feather like touches and kisses. I giggled then opened my eyes to Paul kissing and touching my stomach.

"Morning babe," Paul said.

"Nice way to wake up in the morning," I smiled.

He crawled back up to me and we kissed. Things were quickly getting heated when we heard a howl outside. I sighed. A leech is on the land. We hopped out of his room. I phased in mid-air.

**(A/N: pack mind is in italics)**

_Leech to my left, Quil said._

I'm the smallest Alpha which makes me the fastest. Quil and Leah were closer to the leech. I caught up quickly.

_Fucking read head, I growled out._

_She's fucking fast, Seth said._

Seth is such a sweet kid and treats being a wolf a privilege in serving to protect the tribe. He picked up swearing from Quil. Leah can put Quil to shame when it comes to swearing like a sailor. Back to the present, we chased her to the border of the other pack.

_I wonder who's she's after, Lacy wondered._

_Beats me, Jack said._

We turned around and ran back to Claire, Quil's imprint. I wonder when Sam is going to call that meeting.

_What meeting? Leah asked._

_It's about the red, Paul said._

_What does he want? Leah asked._

_He wants a negotiation about the red head and how we should take her down, I continued. _

_Oh, okay then. Leah said._

_Can I make a suggestion? Seth asked._

We looked at him. I nodded my ascent.

_Since the red head keeps coming back, why don't we have our packs merge together to take her down faster. The two packs merging together only temporarily until the red head is dealt with, Seth suggested._

_You may be onto something, kid, Paul said._

_Once Sam calls the meeting, you can tell them about the suggestion, I told Seth._

_Okay, Seth agreed._

_Can we now go to Claire? Quil whined._

_Let's go, I said._

We ran back to Claire's house.

**A/N: **I'm thinking by the time I end this that these two packs will merge permanently because of an imprint between two wolves. Love it? Hate it? What needs improvement? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	3. Not a chapter

**Two Alphas, two packs  
><strong>**Bella and Paul  
><strong>**Romance and drama  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **this is not a chapter. All I want to do is establish who is in what pack

**1****st**** pack:  
><strong>**Sam - black  
><strong>**Jared - brown  
><strong>**Lexi - gray with white spots  
><strong>**Sofia - red that almost appears black  
><strong>**Vicky - light brown  
><strong>**Embry - gray with dark spots  
><strong>**Jake - russet brown  
><strong>**Cola - brown with red and blonde streaks**

_2__nd__ pack:  
><em>_Bella - pure white  
><em>_Quil - chocolate brown  
><em>_Leah - gray  
><em>_Seth - sandy  
><em>_Jack - dark gray  
><em>_Lacy - lighter gray  
><em>_Meg - light russet  
><em>_Paul - silver_


End file.
